Out of my League
by suzy5
Summary: Quick short song fic. Marthie.


19 year old Martin Brewer looked up at his roommate and best friend came barging in his room.

"Hey do you have a suit somewhere?"

"Yes" he replied as he continued studying.

"I'm going to take it when I leave tomorrow for Glen Oak"

"Why are you going there?" Martin suspiciously asked.

"I'm taking Ruth to her senior prom"

"What happened to Michael?"

"She still hasn't told you? They broke up yesterday partly because she confronted him on what you said"

"She didn't tell me" Martin replied to himself as Mac shrugged and said "Well she did say and I quote 'I refuse to ask Martin to take me because he is always meddling in my relationships'"

_She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me_

"Well if I don't watch out for her, who will?' Martin replied as Mac laughed and said "Man, she has enough brothers to do that"

"I can't help it, she's just so...innocent"

"You are not upset are you?' Mac anxiously asked as he looked closer at his best friend. He knew that once Martin opened his eyes, it would be all over for him. Everyone who knew Martin and Ruth, realized that Martin held the key to Ruth's heart.

"No why should I be?"

"Well maybe you feel you should be going"

"No, if Ruth wanted me as an escort then she would have called" Martin replied as he resumed studying and then slammed his book shut as Mac jumped "I'm going out for a run".

_She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun_

As Martin angrily ran a mile and a half, his thoughts turned inward to Ruth. Why had she asked Mac to take her when she hardly knew him? Plus did she even think that perhaps he had wanted to go? It would have been more meaningful for him to be there.

"I'll just tell Mac that he shouldn't go" Martin thought as he went back into the apartment they shared off campus.

_She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done_

_Back at the Camden House_

"So you are going with Mac?" Annie asked her youngest daughter as she hemmed the dress that she would be wearing to the prom.

"Yes" Ruth replied as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"And you didn't ask Martin because..?"

"Because it is his fault that Micheal and I had a fight in the first place"

"Well honey, Martin just wanted you to know how young men think on Prom night"

"Well if Martin knew me as well as he _claims,_ he would have realized that would never happen. One pregnancy scare was enough."

As Annie looked over at Ruth in alarm, Ruth giggled and said "Sandy. Remember?"

_Prom night_

"I can't believe our baby girl is graduating soon" Annie said to Eric as they sat in the living room to wait for Mac.

"I know" Eric replied as he added "Martin called yesterday"

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He wanted to know if Ruth had decided to live on campus yet. It seems as though there is an apartment below his and he said he would be willing to speak with his dad on getting a fair deal for Ruth to live there instead of one of the residence halls on campus"

"That's so nice. Martin is always thinking of Ruth" Annie said smiling as she stopped and then said quietly "Why didn't I see it before?"

"See what?" Eric questioned as Lucy walked in and said "Hey did Ruth leave yet? I want to get pictures"

"Not yet" Eric replied distractedly before turning to Annie and repeating his question "See what?"

"What are we talking about?" Lucy interjected once more as Eric turned to look at her exasperatedly and Annie said "Martin"

"Isn't it cute how he's always looking out for her? I won't be surprised when they get married"

"Who? Martin and Ruthie? They aren't dating, are they?" Eric asked uncertainly.

"No not yet, but I'm sure something will happen sooner or later"

"She's so young" Eric mumbled to himself as the doorbell rang and Lucy went to get it.

"Martin? What are you doing here?" she asked as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Camden, Lucy" Martin greeted them as he shook Eric's hand and then continued "Mac sprained his ankle and I didn't want Ruthie to miss out on going because of it"

"Well that is very nice" Annie replied smiling warmly before adding "you look very handsome"

"Thanks" he replied faintly blushing as her nervously fingered the corsage he held in his hands and took a seat.

Just then Ruthie came down in a long white dress that had a modest slit on her right side. She also had silver heels on and her curly brunette hair was pulled up and a few curly tendrils framed her face.

"You look beautiful honey" Annie exclaimed as Ruth floated down the stairs looked at Martin in surprise.

"Where's Mac?"

"He sprained his ankle"

"Is he okay?" Ruth asked worridly as Martin felt a flash of jealously before calmly answering "He'll live" and then he handed her a black box "This is for you"

"Thanks" she said as she opened it up to see a pair of diamond earrings and a diamond necklace to match.

"Martin" she whispered "I can't wear this. It most cost a fortune"

"It was my mom's and I want you to. Besides you're like my sister" as soon as the words came out of his mouth he realized that he was lying. At times, his sister was the farthest thing from his mind when he thought about Ruth Camden.

Ruth's face fell a second before she turned around and said "Will you fastened the clasp for me?"

_Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me_

"We should go" she stated once she stepped away but Lucy protested and said "Wait I want pictures"

After a half hour of picture taking they were finally able to leave. As they were about to get into the car Annie called out "Remmeber no later than 2:00 a.m."

"Mom" Ruth whined a bit as she pleadingly looked at her father. Eric turned to Annie and said "She is with Martin"

"Exactly" Ruth stated as she continued "And it's not like it a _real_ date, so you have nothing to worry about"

"Well okay, no later than 3:00 a.m."

Thank you" Ruth said as she hugged her mom and dad and walked out of the door that Martin held open for her.

Martin looked over at her as he started the car, she was beautiful and definitely out of his league.

_Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league_

Once they arrived, they sat down at a table where there were a couple of Ruth's friends.

Martin turned around to see Melody Rains, a girl in his class, at the table as well.

"Martin!What a surprise to see you here. I didn't know you were dating a high schooler. Is that why you always turn me down for a date?"

Martin winced at her bositerous voice and then replied "I'm here with my friend Ruth.". Hopefully she would get the message and leave him alone.

"Oh" she replied smiling as she moved closer to him and Martin quickly turned to Ruth and said "Ruth? This is Melody Rains. Melody , this is my best friend in the whole world Ruth Camden"

"Nice to meet you" Ruth said as she smiled at the blonde girl and then said "Want to dance?"

"Oh Martin doesn't dance sweetie" Melody said as she looked Ruth up and down. Ruth frowned slightly and Martin jumped up quickly exclaiming "Sure"

"So Melody huh?" Ruth questioned darkly as we got on the dance floor.

"We never went out" Martin stated clearly as he pulled her closer to him and they began dancing.

_Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs_

By 1:00 a.m.Martin was ready to go. He looked everywhere for Ruth and couldn't find her. Finally he noticed Melody "Hey Martin" she said smoothly as she walked over to him. She had spent the whole night watching a hottie like Martin fawning over a high schooler, who depsite the fact was attractive, was just too pure for the likes of Martin Brewer. At least in Melody's opinion.

"Hi, have you seen my date?"

"Ronnie?" she asked as Martin held back a sigh and replied "Ruth?"

"Oh right, she's in the ladies room" and she stepped a little closer as she said "there's an eyelash on your cheek, hold still" and the next thing he knew she was kissing him.

Just then Ruth came out of the rest room and saw Melody and Martin kissing. Her eyes widened at the sight before the tears started spilling. Of course he would find an older, mature girl at her prom. Just when she thought he was beginning to see her in a different light.

As Martin pushed her away he could see Ruth as she looked at him horrified and walked out. He ran after her and grabbed her arm "She ..."

"Let's not talk about it. I'm not your girlfriend, so I have no right to question what you do. Just take me home"

Once they got home, Martin tried again "I'll see you at graduation"

"Don't bother coming" she replied softly as Martin laughed a little and said "You can't mean that"

"I can and I do. I love you Martin, not as a best friend and definitely not as a brother.And I refuse to take part in this song and dance that we are so good at doing. It's obvious that you don't see me in that way, so for now I just need some space" and with that got out the car.

_She's like the wind_

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream_

The next couple of days were pretty rough for Martin. He couldn't believe that Ruth would be so harsh and cruel. He kept replaying what Ruth had told him the night of her prom. She loved him. Did she even know what love meant? She was still so young and innocent.

The next night he saw Mac getting ready to go out."Where are you going tonight?"

"To the movies"

"Anyone I know?"

"Ruthie"

Martin laughed for a second before asking "Stop pulling my leg"

"I'm not. I'm taking Ruth out to the movies"

"Why?"

"You mean besides the fact that she is hot?"

"Hot? She's a baby"

"Martin, she's 17, about to turn 18 and she is old enough to take care of herself. Plus just because you are blind, doesn't mean that I am"

"I'm not blind, I'm just not in denial. She is out of our league"

"Not mine" Mac replied and left.

Martin sat back down as he contemplated what Mac had just told him. How dare he date Ruth when he knew she belonged to him. Wait, that sounded awfully possessive.

_Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain_

After Mac dropped her off, Ruth walked up the stairs to the garage apartment. She was living there until she moved in the apartment that Martin had gotten her. Martin. She missed him and dating Mac was the closest she was going to get to him. Why had she been so hasty in her decision to keep him out her life?

_Living without her  
I'd go insane_

Needless to say she was surprised to see Martin asleep on the couch.

"Martin! What are you doing here?" she asked him as he jumped up and said "How could you go out with my best friend?"

"What?" she exclaimed as he came closer and said "What possessed you to do that?"

"He asked me out and he' s cute"

"Just last week you said you were in love with _me"_

"and?" she replied as Martin looked at her and said "So you can't be in love with me and dating someone else. I won't have it"

"Well you really don't have a choice" Ruth calmly stated as she brushed by him and he took her hand and pulled her flush up to his body.

"Why are you so damn impossible?" before kissing her full on the lips.

_Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league_

When they pulled apart, Martin held her to him and said "I love you. I'm sorry it took so long to admit"

"Why did it take so long to admit?" Ruth asked as she looked up at him.

"Because you're perfect. You are smart and beautiful and kind and way out of my league"

"I'm definitely not perfect, and you are just as wonderful as I am"

_Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind_

"So, just to make it official.. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Damn straight I will be" Ruth replied ashe looked at her in shock and she grinned. They went to sit down and another thought went throughhis head "No more dates with Mac or anyone other than me for now on?"

"Yes Martin. I do know the concept of dating"

"This is more than dating. This is exclusive and serious" Martin replied seriously before getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Back home. I'll be back to go to Mass with you tomorrow"

Ruth walked Martin to the door and before he left he pulled her into a hug and then gently kissed her goodnight.

_Feel your breath on my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league_

"I love you" Martin said before walking out. "Love you too" Ruth whispered as she closed the door, squealed and danced around before going to bed.

As Martin drove home, he smiled slightly "Maybe she wasn't as out of his league as he thought"

_Just a fool to believe  
(--Just a fool to believe--)  
She's like the wind  
(--Just a fool to believe--)  
Just a fool to believe  
(--She's like the wind--)  
Just a fool to believe  
_

_(--Just a fool to believe--)  
She's like the wind  
(--Just a fool to believe--)  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind_

_(--Just a fool...--)  
(--She's like the wind--)  
(--She's like the wind--)  
(--Just a fool...--)  
(--She's like the wind--)  
(--Just a fool...--)_


End file.
